By Love Doomed
by John Silver fan
Summary: A line of fathers and sons and how each was doomed by love.


_**We are a line of fathers and sons, and each of us was doomed by love. When I say that, do not think love is a bad thing. It's not, it's wonderful, but it can be used against you, as it was for us, some purposely, some unknowingly. We are fathers, we are sons, and these are our stories...**_

* * *

My son, Obi-Wan's father, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn died first. He loved Obi-Wan, but it didn't make him weak. It made him stronger. Out of us, he was the best of the fathers. He would protect Obi-Wan with his life.

They were sent back to Naboo to protect the Queen, but only Obi-Wan returned. They fought a young Sith Lord, Darth Maul.

Near the end of the fight, during a short break caused by them being separated by energy fields, Qui-Gon, myself, and the entire Jedi Council had a vision of the end of the fight; three duelist, two Jedi and one Sith. The Sith and one Jedi were dead.

Qui-Gon was determined to make sure that Obi-Wan would not be the Jedi dead and so, when the fields went down, charged ahead, engaging Maul alone. Obi-Wan was blocked by the last energy field as it came up again and could only watch Qui-Gon and Maul fight, praying that he could hold his own long enough for him to help.

He was wrong.

Maul knocking Qui-Gon's lightsaber up, hit him in the chin with the hilt of his own, stunning him, and stabbed him through the middle.

Obi-Wan managed to kill Maul, but it was too late for Qui-Gon. He died in Obi-Wan's arms.

His love for Obi-Wan doomed him, but his doom was also by choice, as he chose to give his life for his son.

/

I, Tyln Dooku, was the first to fall and second die. I left the Jedi Order after Qui-Gon's death and soon met Darth Sidious. Still full of grief at Qui-Gon's death and angry at the Council for ignoring his warning of the Sith returning and sending him back to Naboo without any help, he used and twisted my emotions, including my love for Qui-Gon, so the Darkside could take hold me.

By the time I realized I had fallen, I didn't really care and turned willingly. I wanted to get back as the corrupt Republic and blind Jedi for Qui-Gon's death.

However, thirteen years after his death and my fall, I was defeated by Obi-Wan's, at that time, former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. He cut off my hands and then, through the urgings of my Sith Master, Darth Sidious, in his guise of Chancellor Palpatine, beheaded me.

My love for Qui-Gon had been twisted into anger, bitterness, and hate then turned against me, dooming me.

/

Anakin Skywalker fell next but died second-to-last. He was said to be the Chosen One of legend, one who would bring balance for the Force. He loved and secretly married Senator Padme Amidala, former of Queen of Naboo. He also loved Obi-Wan.

Palpatine used his love for Padme against him, telling him a story of his own Sith Master, Dath Palgueius, saying he had known how to keep people from dying.

Skywalker fell for his tricks and, desperate to save Padme, turned to the Darkside, but it didn't help, in fact, it only made things worse. He fount Obi-Wan on Mustafar, lost the fight and his left arm and both legs(he already lost his right arm to me three years earlier). He was burned and had to be in a special suit just to live, and thus, Darth Vader was truly born when he learned that Padme was dead.

Years later, however, he met his son, Luke, and he came to love Luke. He finally defied Sidious, now the Emperor, when he was trying to kill Luke with Force Lightning, by picking him up and throwing him into the reactor core of the unfinished Death Star II, finding redemption and fulfilling his destiny as the Chosen One. He was mortally wounded by Sidious's Force Lightning and died.

He, too, had been doomed by love. He had fallen to the Darkside because of love and died, by choice kind of like Qui-Gon, because of love.

/

Obi-Wan died third. He had loved Anakin but was betrayed by him. He also loved Luke. He kept the truth about Luke's father from him to protect him.

He faced Vader for the second and final time aboard the first Death Star. He allowed Vader to kill him so Luke and his friends could escape.

He, too, chose to die for a son, or grandson, he loved.

/

Luke is the last of our line, but unlike the rest of us, he was not doomed by love. It his was greatest strength. Through love, he redeemed his father and helped fix many of the things caused by our mistakes.

He is the strongest and greatest of us.


End file.
